1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus with quick response time and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, digital image frames, electronic readers (e-readers), are capable of storing and displaying electronic documents (e.g., digital images, digital texts, etc).
At present, when people manipulate an image of an electronic document on these electronic apparatuses, these electronic apparatuses firstly invoke the image from a storage and decode the image, and then display the image. Due to size, cost, and power constraints, processors of these electronic apparatuses are not powerful enough to respond quickly to user commands such as when a user wants to manipulate an image with high resolution.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic apparatus and a method to overcome the above-identified deficiency.